The invention relates to nail clippers, such as fingernail clippers and toenail clippers, of the variety in which like elongate jaw members are secured to each other at one end and diverge in the direction of their opposite ends, where opposed cutting edges are actuable.
It has always been a problem, in using such clippers, that both hands are occupied, in that one hand is holding and actuating the clipper, while the nails of the other hand are being clipped. For this reason, clippings are unrestrained and can disperse in any and all directions.
Various forms of devices have been proposed to avoid loss of clippings, but for one reason or another they have not seen public acceptance. For example, in one variety, a plastic sock is removably assembled to the clipper over the secured end of the jaw member, but this must be retracted or disassembled, in order to free accumulated clippings for release and disposal from the space between jaw members.